This Song Is About You - Ayushiki One-Shot
by evelinaonline
Summary: AYUSHIKI AND AGAIN, AYUSHIKI! XD This is how I think 'Sachiko's Game of Love 3 Hysteric Birthday 2U' should have ended. . Note: It doesn't matter if you haven't seen the game, I explain everything you need to know to read the One-Shot!) Ayumi Shinozaki x Yoshiki Kishinuma (Ayushiki)


**If you have seen the gameplay of 'Sachiko's Game of Love Hysteric Birthday 2U', you'll remember how Sachiko's birthday ended. If you haven't seen it, just let me tell you a few things about it:**

 **-Sachiko has her birthday and decided to have a little birthday party with whoever is trapped in Heavenly Host. She even calls some people from the real world (example: Tsukasa Mikuni)**

 **-At the end of the day, everyone's memory of the day, would be erased when it ended. Even Sachiko's. The game has some really nice scenes and it is worth watching it!**

 **Because the game is in Japanese, 'The Anime Man' plays it on YouTube. He knows Japanese so he made his own translation. Check it out if you want (Note: All the episodes are in English exept the 1st one. However, it is worth watching it!)**

 **As I said, everyone's memory of the day, would be erased. So this is what I think that should have happened! Oh! The story takes place 20 minutes before they forget everything. Everyone was crying about losing each other at Heavenly Host and (not all of them) never see each other again. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **...**

 **-23:40 pm- 19th of July- Heavenly Host Elementary-**

'20 minutes...' Yoshiki Kishinuma thought as he looked at his watch. 'She won't remember it anyway, so why are you struggling with it?' He turned his look to a certain bluenette. 'And you won't remember the pain of being rejected either...'

"Shinozaki." Yoshiki called her.

Ayumi turned to him. She was crying and hugging her friends. "Wh-What is it Ki-Kishinuma-kun?" she forced herself to say. "C-Can't you see I'm... I'm trying to s-say goodbye to-"

"I'll miss you too." Yoshiki interupted her and turned away. 'Of course she doesn't care. Let her say goodbye to the others.' He sat on the ground and felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. 'Not now...' He looked at the big fire Yoshikazu lit up.

"Knight-kun?" Yoshiki raised his head to see Azusa.

"Enough with the nickname, alright?" he replied. "I don't want my last memory of you to be a stupid nickname." Yoshiki tried to joke.

Azusa shook her head and chuckled. "It's the first time I see you break down, Knight-kun." she admited.

"Well... Nice." Yoshiki told her and curled up by hugging his legs. "Why would I care about this now, huh? My crush doesn't even bother about saying goodbye to me, she started talking about the others. And I'm pretty sure she meant Satoshi when she said that..."

"Isn't Mochida your best friend?" Azusa asked the blond.

Yoshiki nodded. "That's what hurts the most..."

"Knight-kun, you know what?"

"What...?" Yoshiki mumbled.

"Go for it!" the 17 year old looked at his friend confused. Azusa smiled. "Tell her, it doesn't matter what Shinozaki says, does it? She won't remember it anyway!"

"That was the plan... But when I-"

Azusa shook her head once more and took Yoshiki's hand. She pulled him off the ground. "Go for it, Yoshiki. Oh! And... Try this." She handed him a guitar.

Yoshiki smiled. "Fine. But only because you called me Yoshiki and not 'Knight-kun'. Where did you find it anyway? I mean, the guitar."

"Sachiko-san thought it may be... Usuful..." Azusa couldn't help but laugh. "Good luck Yoshiki-Knight-kun!"

"This is even worse that 'Knight-kun' you know?" he winked at her while walking towards Ayumi once more. "Sh-Shinozaki...?"

Ayumi's crying has gotten worse. "What now...? First you make me feel all guilty, what now?" she asked. "At least Mochida-kun c-calmed me down a b-"

"Shinozaki, look. I really don't wanna talk about Satoshi now! I just want to tell you-"

"About _Takai_?" Ayumi crossed her arms and raised her voice. "Running away to talk to her is no fun, Kishinuma-kun! Humans have feelings-"

"Do you even hear what you say?" Yoshiki didn't yell to her. He didn't want to yell to her. "Last time I checked, I was a human as well, Shinozaki."

"I know you are a human Kishinuma-kun! What are you talking about?" Ayumi's tears ran faster now. "I don't want my last moment with you all to be like that! Stop destroying everything..."

"Humans have feelings, don't they?" Yoshiki looked down. "As you said... I am one of them..."

And then it hit her; She treated Yoshiki awfully bad. Like she didn't care about him. "Stop talking with puzzles..."

"How do I say this without you slapping me, Shinozaki!?" Yoshiki found himself yelling again. "I gave you so many clues, but all you could see was Satoshi! I had enough of this already!"

"Ki-Kishinuma-kun..."

Yoshiki ran his fingers on his guitar's strings.

" _This is my confessional  
Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down_"

"Kishinuma...-kun..." Ayumi repeated.

" _Saying things you never thought  
That were on my mind,  
Let the truth pour out_"

Azusa smiled at the background. "Go for it Knight-kun..." she mumbled.

" _Cause I'm tired of the games  
I won't lie, no I'm not OK!_"

The rest of the people that were there, had turned their heads towards Yoshiki.

" _You were wrong, you're to blame,  
Now the world knows your name_"

Yoshiki paused for a few seconds before going on. 'Am I really doing this right now...?' he asked himself.

" _So here you go,  
_

 _You're finally getting a_ _song about you on the radio_

 _Are you happy now that you broke me down?_

 _Are you happy now that you broke me down?  
Now I curse the day that I met you  
I hope you know this song is about you,  
This was no mistake, yes I meant to  
I hope you know this song is about you, about you._"

Yoshiki made another pause there. 'I guess I am... Go for it Yoshiki!'

" _This song is about you, yeah, yeah!_

 _Seems I'm feeling better now,  
Like the weight I had's lifting off my chest  
Should have done this months ago  
If I knew back then it would feel like this_"

'Was I really that oblivious...?' Ayumi cried. 'H-He... Kishinuma-kun liked me all this time and I didn't even notice him...'

" _Cause you done all the games  
I won't lie, no I'm not OK  
You were wrong, you're to blame  
Now the world knows your name!_"

Another pause. 'I'm going to tell her everything... Even if it is through singing this goddamn song'

" _So here you go,_

 _You're finally getting a song about you on the radio  
_

 _Are you happy now that you broke me down?  
_

 _Now I curse the day that I met you  
_

 _I hope you know this song is about you,  
_

 _This was no mistake, yes I meant to  
_

 _I hope you know this song is about you!_ "

'You're an idiot Ayumi...' Ayumi told herself. 'Such a selfish idiot...'

" _When you hear this play,  
I hope you feel the same way that I felt that day_  
 _That you left me, yeah you left me!  
This is my confessional  
Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down_"

It seemed like Yoshiki had finsihed the song. No one spoke though. So Yoshiki began singing, one more time. One last time...

" _So here you go,  
You're finally getting a song about you on the radio  
Are you happy now that you broke me down?_  
 _Now I curse the day that I met you  
I hope you know this song is about you,  
This was no mistake, yes I meant to  
I hope you know this song is about you, about you  
About you, about you, about you!  
This song is about you_  
Thi _s song is about you, yeah!  
This song is about you  
This song is about you, oh!_"

Now he was over for real. He said what he had to say. There wasn't anything more to tell to Ayumi. Yoshiki was done with the games, the lies, the mistakes... He put his guitar away. "I love you Ayumi." He let the words escape his mouth. "I freaking love you goddammit..." Yoshiki squeezed his fists to stop the tears that were fighting to slip on his cheeks.

"Kishinuma-kun I-"

But Yoshiki never heard Ayumi's answer. The time was over.

 **-00:00 pm- 20th of July- Heavenly Host Elementary-**

Everything was back to normal. Everyone was sent back to where they were before Sachiko's birthday, without any memory of what happened. Yoshiki and Ayumi where at the 1st wing of the school, walking to a hallway.

" _So here you go_..." Ayumi mumbled under her breath. " _You're finally getting a song about you on the radio..._ "

"Sh-Shinozaki?" Yoshiki turned to her. "Are you singi-"

"Shut it..." Ayumi blushed and looked away. "This song... It just came into my mind and I felt like..."

"It's okay you know..." Yoshiki told Ayumi. "Songs just come into out minds and then there's no way we can get them out. It happens to me too. And to be honest, the same song is stucked in my mind as well..."

"R-Really?" Ayumi asked. "This is... Weird..."

"I know... But we should keep searching for the others, right?"

"Y-You're right! Let's keep going!"

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **And THIS is what happens when I write One-Shots while listening to music. I had a WHOLE different plan for it, but 'This Song Is About You' by Olly Murs (which is the song Yoshiki was singing) came on and... DUDE AYUSHIKI! Anyway XD Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you next tiiime!**

 **~Evelina**


End file.
